Człowieczeństwo
by Niofo
Summary: Miniaturka o przemyśleniach Isleya. Wyżej wymieniony pan myśli, myśli i myśli, a nawet się nie zadyszał. Humoru niet. Zawiera spoilery do mangi, jakbyco.


Pierwszy polski fik do Claymore na tej stronie. Jestem dumna, ale mam nadzieję, że ten fandom jakoś ruszy i pojawią się jeszcze twory lepsze od mojego.

Nie, nie lubię ani Priscilli, ani Rakiego, ale uwielbiam kanoniczność, więc skoro Isley ich lubi, a ja uwielbiam Isleya, to tak czy inaczej będę pisać o cały trzypaku. I nawet jeśli nie podzielam Isleyowych afektów, to doskonale rozumiem "dlaczego" - o tym właśnie opowiada ta miniaturka. Indżojcie.

* * *

Jak to się stało? - myślał Isley z Alphonse, pierwsza Istota z Otchłani i numer jeden pierwszej generacji wojowników, nazywanych przez ludzi Claymore.

Jak to się stało, że nagle nie ma już nikogo?

Zaczęło się siedem lat temu. Ten chłopiec, Raki, taki bezradny, zagubiony w swoich poszukiwaniach i tak podobny do mnie - kiedyś. Priscilla polubiła go od razu. Zastanawiam się, czy do mnie kiedykolwiek czuła sympatię? Czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek o mnie myślała? Priscilla była jak zamknięta skrzynia, do której nie mogłem znaleźć klucza. Ona po prostu była, a ja trzymałem się obok - do dziś nie wiem, czy chociaż raz to zauważyła. Za jej oczyma nie było nic - i to mnie zgubiło; przepadłem tak dalece, że nawet nie zorientowałem się, kiedy z potężnej Przebudzonej, którą chciałem wykorzystać do własnych celów, przemieniła się... w dziewczynkę, Priscillę. Moją Priscillę. To było jak wyjście na światło, po długim przebywaniu w podziemiach - kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że nie jest tak jak planowałem, a osoba, którą chciałem od siebie uzależnić, uzależniła mnie od siebie. Nie wiem, czy to jej dar, czy przypadek, czy może to ze mną jest coś nie tak - po prostu stało się, a ja, Przebudzony, wreszcie odkryłem w sobie człowieka. Bardziej jeszcze, niż kiedy nim byłem, niewątpliwie.

Ale wtedy jeszcze sądziłem, że możemy sobie tak żyć we dwoje, jak... jak ludzie. I że kiedyś okaże się, że byliśmy już na świecie bardzo długo, ona zawsze była przy mnie, a nasze życie było takie spokojne, dobre, szczęśliwe. Przez chwilę tak było.

Czemu zwykli ludzie mają tak łatwo? Narodzą się, dorosną, założą rodziny, umrą. Takie proste. Takie oczywiste. Czemu nie może być tak dla każdego? Albo czemu ja... To było dawno. To było tak dawno. Nie pamiętam już mojej rodziny; nie pamiętam, jak zostałem wojownikiem; nie pamiętam, jak zostałem Przebudzonym. Może to było tak - od zawsze. A skoro nie pamiętam, nie jestem w stanie nawet żałować.

Gdybym był człowiekiem, zapewne wybudowałbym dom i założył rodzinę. Kiedy jestem Istotą z Otchłani zabijam rywalkę i opanowuję jej królestwo. Bo Priscilla chciała pójść na południe. Bo chciała zobaczyć swojego tatę, który na oczach Priscilli zjadł wnętrzności jej mamy, a potem brata i siostry, dlatego Priscilla zakradła się od tyłu i odcięła mu głowę. Czy tak wyglądała... rodzina?

Nie, nic już nie odbijało się w jej oczach. Nic już nie pamiętała. Była jak pusta skorupa wypełniona potęgą tak niewyobrażalną i nieokiełznaną, że nie wahałem się, przed złożeniem jej własnego życia. I dopiero później dostrzegłem ten strzęp człowieczeństwa, ukrytego głęboko pod skorupą potwora i nieograniczoną potęgą. Dzięki temu właśnie odnalazłem moje człowieczeństwo i było już za późno. Zostaliśmy - dwie równie poszarpane i okaleczone dusze - i wszystko było coraz bardziej szare i szare, mimo śniegu, który uparcie i bezwolnie leciał z nieba.

I wtedy pojawił się Raki. Ze swoim czystym, nieskalanym człowieczeństwem, które tak jasno błyszczało...

Może w jego obecności Priscilla się obudzi. Może Rakiemu od się dotrzeć do jej okaleczonej, cierpiącej duszy i wyciągnąć ją na światło dzienne - a wtedy już wszystko będzie dobrze. Jej jeszcze można pomóc, a on może to zrobić. Dlatego niech idą razem, idą gdziekolwiek, przed siebie, gdzie będzie spokój i nie będzie już szarości i obrazów, które nie odbijają się w oczach Priscilli. Czy to właśnie była rodzina?

Czy miałem jakieś jeszcze inne dobre myśli, odkąd Raki zabrał Priscillę i odeszli? Dalej już było coraz niżej, niżej - jakby bagno, powoli wciągające swoją ofiarę. I tak naprawdę, naprawdę powoli umierałem. Za każdym razem, gdy zjawiały się te potwory i odnajdowały mój trop, Pożeracze Istot z Głębin - za każdym razem było coraz ciężej, i wiedziałem, że któregoś dnia nie dam rady i zostanę przez nie pożarty żywcem. I zginę, ukryty w jakiejś wiosce, nienazwanej, na krańcu świata, zapomniany i starając się ze wszystkich sił przedłużyć czas ostatniego tchnienia, czepiając się kurczowo życia... Dlaczego?

Odkąd Priscilla i Raki odeszli zostało mi tylko wspomnienie. Ale to dobrze. Chociaż ono przetrwa czyste i nie okaleczone. I jeszcze ta nadzieja, że oni będą gdzieś żyć spokojnie i dobrze. Co by z niego zostało, gdybym zaciągnął ich za sobą na to dno?

Kocham Priscillę. Niech to uczucie zostanie czyste i nie okaleczone.

Moje człowieczeństwo.


End file.
